Loud House: Dimension 63
by TvFan2244
Summary: A series of chapters with Linka Loud and the best brothers she could ever ask for. One girl. Ten boys. Wouldn't trade it for the world.


**Introductions**

* * *

Royal Woods; a town in Michigan that is a home to a very big family, The Louds, for some reason no one seems to understand, it's a family that somehow raised 11 kids, that's right, 11. In a house like that, it's easy to expect tons of commotion, and some times it can be hard to live in a family as big as the Louds, especially for one of the kids. A little white haired child.

Inside one of the rooms, you can see that it's a converted closet, the owner a little girl with long white hair with an orange clip, an orange blouse, and a blue skirt, right now she was brushing her hair.

"Oh, hello there." she said, waving to the readers. "I'm Linka. Linka Loud." she introduced herself. "Welcome to the Loud House. Now, I should warn you it can get all kinds of crazy here, especially since it's so big. Even more so that I'm the only girl in the family." she informed. "You see, I know that this may sound impossible, but I have 10 brothers." she held up all of her fingers. "5 older, and 5 younger. So you can probably imagine that things in this house don't stay quiet."

She got off her bed, slipped in her white sandals and walked to the door. "Don't believe me? We'll see for yourself." she opened it to reveal the hallway, where 10 boys were being rambunctious, they shouted, pushed each other, and made tons of sound.

"See what I mean?" she said, her attention was then bought buy a little baby hugging her leg, giggling cutely. Smiling, she picked up the infant. "Should probably do a headcount, this little cutie is Leon." she tickled the baby's belly making it laugh. "He's the youngest and recent member of our family. You know, for a 15 month old, he's pretty aware of his surroundings much better than most kids his age."

"Ah, greetings female sibling unit." an intelligent sounding voice said with a lisp, she looked down an saw a little bespectacled boy with short brown hair, green pants, and a white lab coat. "I see you've procured our youngest sibling." he noted with little emotion.

"Did he sneak out of his crib again?" Linka asked.

The boy adjusted his glasses. "That is the logical hypothesis, yes. But I can't seem to figure out a motive."

Linka raised an eyebrow. "You didn't try to experiment on him again, did you?"

"Noooooo." he looked aside, his big sister's stern frown was enough to make him cave. "Okay, so I might have."

Linka pinched the bridge of her nose. "What have mom, dad and I have told you, no experimenting on your family."

"But Leon's the only one who'd actually be willing, besides my experiments are perfectly safe, being handled by an intellectual superior such as myself." Leon blew a raspberry at him, to his annoyance. "Oh hush you."

Linka cleared her throat, giving him a stern glare.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, science, zero. Hairless apes zero." Linka handed her baby brother to the kid abd watched as he walked back to their room.

The young girl pointed to the boy. "That kid is Levi, age 4. He's practically the smartest person on the planet, graduated from Harvard with a PhD and is the definition of prodigy. Thought he sometimes he tend to think he's better than all of us, but even he has his flaws, like the fact that he experiments on family, but he can eat good sometimes.

"Get that icky frog out of my room!"

"He's not a frog, he's a toad! And this also happens to be my room!"

Linka looked to where the argument was coming from abd saw a dust bowl.

"Hey now, that's enough you two!" she moved forward to break up the fight, the two opponents were identical twins.

They were both blonde, one had a white long sleeved t-shirt tucked into his gray pants, brown boots and gloves, and a pink scarf around his neck, on his head was a crown. His twin had a red cap turned backwards, white sneakers, and only blue overalls. Their similar trait other than their appearance was that they were both missing their canines.

"Alright, Lief, Lexx, what are you guys fighting about this time?" Linka demanded.

Lexx smirked and faked cried into Linka arms. "Oh it was horrible Linka! Lief sicked his gross pet on me for no reason!"

"Hey, that's a lie!" Lief scowled. "Lexx is just mad that Hops was on his car!"

"That little cretin was spreading swamp germs all over my ride!" Lexx defended.

Linka sighed. "Guys come on, you know I hate it when you two fight." she turned to Lexx. "Now Lexy, you should be more careful where you put your toys, so that no animals get on them, and besides Lief loves his pets." she then turned to his twin. "And Lief, try and respect your brother's stuff, you know how he gets. Now, say you're sorry, both of you."

The twins grumbled. "Sorry."

"Good, now who are my favorite twins?" she smiled.

They both blushed. "We are." they replied.

"And don't you forget it." she pecked them both on the cheeks abd saw them walk back into their room.

Linka turned to the viewers. "Those two little rascals are the twins, Lief and Lexx. The older twin, Lief loves to get down and dirty, he spend most of his time rolling around in mud, while making mud out of them, he has a fondness for animals, so he had a lot of pets, plus he's great at fixing stuff up with his tools."

"Lexx, on the other hand, is completely the opposite, he has a record of winning talent shows four years in a row, and is quite proud of it, he likes stuff that involves photo shoots, keeping his looks great and can be bit of a tattle tale. Those two are always at each other's necks, and I'm usually the one to break them up."

"Ahh!"

Linka went to the room where she heard the scream, there were her next pair of brothers. One had dark black hair abd his clothing was mostly the same color, he wore a short sleeved black shirt over a white one with black stripes, his pants were a gray color and chess shoes, his hair coveted both his eyes. The other boy had short brown hair, he was wearing a red and white jersey with a 0 on it, red shorts and red sneakers.

"Lars, why do you always have to scare people like that." the brunette scowled at the goth.

"It was not my intention Lynn." Lars replied in a deep monotone voice. "Though you deserve it, one of your balls scratched my coffin, and it hit my head."

Lynn did a mock cry. "Oh boo hoo. The little goth's creepy coffin got scratched and he got a wittle boo-boo, you must be tearing inside."

"Please." Lars scoffed. "It takes more than that to break my spirit, you wouldn't understand my pain."

Lynn groaned. "There you go again, with all that "poor me, nobody understands me" act, seriously, give it a rest dude."

"Maybe when you stop being a dumb jock." Lars shot back.

"Say that one more time." Lynn challenged threateningly.

Seeing that a fight was gonna break loose, Linka intervened. "Um, hey you guys." she waved, getting their attention.

"Oh, hi Linka!" they both smiled, their initial hostility being replaced by happiness over seeing their sister.

"Is something wrong?" she asked warily."

"Funny you should ask." Lynn replied, glaring at his brother. "Here I was, about to go practice football, until the Duke of Despair here pulled his infamous pop out of nowhere trick."

"You're fault for being so easily scared." Lars glared back. "I was just gonna ask you to keep your tennis rackets away from my bat colony, one of them got caught in it."

"Well, you should've gotten them each a cage." Lynn said.

"Boys, come on, you why am I the one who always breaks up the fights in this house?" Linka said, exasperated.

"Well who else? You are a girl." Lynn pointed out, but covered his mouth in panic.

"Oh boy." Lars facepalmed, he just had to say that.

Their sister glared at her older brother. "What did you just say?"

Lynn stammered incoherently. "I-I um-well, uh."

"So just because I'm a girl, it automatically makes me the one who stops you guys from pummeling each other. Is that all I'm good for to you?" Linka demanded.

"Woah there little sister, I meant no offense, it's just that um..." Lynn whispered to Lars. "Bro, help me out here." he begged.

"Oh no, this is your mess." Lars whispered back. "Unlike you, I'm not so foolish to invoke our sister's wrath."

Lynn looked back at Linka. "Okay look Linka, I didn't mean to make you angry, I just meant that because you're a girl... who else is better suited to deal with boys?" he smiled hopeful that his sister will like that reason.

"Hmm. Alright then." Linka calmed down, making her brother sigh on relief. "Anyway guys, try not to fight so much, we already have enough problems dealing with Lief and Lexx."

"She has a point." Lars admitted. "Fine then brother, if you don't mess with my stuff or question my chosen path in life, then we won't have any problems."

"Yeah, I guess that's fair." Lynn conceded.

The goth boy picked up his book. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the living room working on my poems." he turned to leave, but was stopped by Linka.

"Ah, ah, ah. Hold it little bro, remember the penalty." Linka smiled.

Lars blushed lightly. "Linka." he groaned.

"Aww, but don't you like me Larsy." Linka playfully whined.

Lynn laughed mockingly. "Yeah, don't you wove your big sister, Larsy."

"Sigh." Lars decided to get it over with and gave his sister a hug, which she happily returned.

"There's my boy." Linka said, as she let go, allowing him to leave. "Later Lynn." Linka waved leaving the room.

She started to explain who those two were. "The goth boy you just saw is Lars, he's 8 years old, he really commits to the unemotional emo goth routine, he spends most of his time writing really good and slightly depressing poems and somehow can just pop out of nowhere, which I'm not gonna lie nearly gives us hear attacks. But underneath all that angst and agony, he can be the sweetest little brother you'll ever have."

"His roommate is one of my older brothers, Lynn Jr. age 13, he was named after our dad, the guy is your stereotypical jock boy. All he thinks about and do is always sports related, heck he even incorporates his own rules in games, like having dodgeball in tag, or bowling balls in hide and seek, don't ask. In school, he's in every sports team, abd always wins, sometimes he can be an insensitive jerk especially to our brothers, but he can be a big old softie when he wants to."

A loud guitar solo was heard, Linka went to the room it came from, inside were two teenagers, the owner of the guitar that made the sound had brown hair cut into a mohawk, he wore a blue best over a purple shirt with a skull on it, his pants were colored checkered black pansts, purple boots, around his pants was a white belt, and on his ears were paper clip earings.

The other brunette teen had braces, his hair was parted from his forehead. For clothing, he wore a white buttoned up shirt with a pink bow tie, he also wore yellow plaid shirts held up by red suspenders, abd brown shoes. In his hand was a female wooden puppet.

The rocker stopped as soon as he saw Linka. "Yo, my sister! How's it hanging brah!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi there Luke." Linka greeted back. "Sounded like you were making some nice tunes."

"You guessed right sis. My band I have this sweet gig at Dairyland next week, been practicing since last night." Luke explained.

"Well, with you in the lead, I can expect pretty loud cheers." Linka confidently said. "Who knows? Maybe Mickie Swagger will see you online and hook you up."

"Aw, that's why you're my favorite sis." Luke ruffled her hair, affectionately.

"I don't know, that tune couldn't be carried even if it had a handle." the other teen spoke through the puppet. "Haha, good one Mrs. Coconuts." he laughed. "Did you guys get it?"

His brother and sister only groaned in response. "Lane, bro, those jokes of yours are getting more cheesy every minute." Luke told him.

"Cheesy, huh? Well then I guess you better cut 'em." Lane did another quip. "Ha, get it?"

"Keep that up and you're gonna get it." Luke warned.

Linka saw one of Lane's joy buzzers on the floor. "Hey bro, I think you dropped this." she reached for it.

The comedian panicked. "Linka, wait!"

His warning came too late, once Linka touched the buzzer, it instantly shocked her. "Ah!"

"Woah, sis you alright?" Luke asked in concern, dropping his guitar and held her hand.

She rubbed her hand. "Yeah, I think so."

Luke glared at his brother. "Dang it Lane, what the heck dude? One of your stupid buzzers hurt Linka!"

"Oh like I wanted to her to get hurt!" Lane snapped back before looking apologetically at his little sister. "Linka, I am so sorry, that buzzer was on the fritz, so I was gonna throw it away." he explained. "You want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm good, it didn't hurt that much." Linka assured him.

"Are you sure? We got a couple band aids."

"Don't worry about it Lane, it was just an accident." she turned to leave. "See you later, guys."

Once she left, she turned to the readers. "That funny guy with the puppet is Lane, he's 14. He's what you would call the class clown of our family, thing is his puns are more annoying than funny. You know, he claims that the pranks he does are all in good fun, but they tend to be a little bit extreme, which never sits well with the guys, but he can be funny when it's actually appropriate. I should be thankful that he goes easy on the pranks with me."

"The dude with the mohawk is Luke, he's 15 years old. If there's one single thing he's passionate about, it's either rock n' roll, or music in general. Everyday, he always practices on his guitar, which admittedly can be very loud, but is also very catchy. His dream is to make it big in the music business, and hopefully sing a duet with his idol, Mickie Swagger. Luke is also a very cool big brother, out of everyone, he's like one of my best friends."

"Woah, off!"

She saw another teenager who just fell on the floor. He had blonde hair, with sunglasses on his forehead, he was wearing a light green shirt with a white shirt underneath, he had dark blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. A notebook was beside him.

"Loni?" she went over to help him up. "You okay?"

Loni rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine Linka. Someone must've moved the doorway again."

"Yeah, suuuuure." Linka said, with an eyebrow raised. She picked up her brother's notebook. "Here, I think you dropped this." she saw designs for tuxedos. "Woah, nice designs."

"Thanks, the prom's coming up, and I wanna have the best tux, the ones at those shops are nice, but I wanna wear something with a little more my style." he explained.

"Well, these look awe-ow!" she grunted as she fell down, when someone bumped into her.

She looked up and saw another teen who was also blonde same sith his eyebrows. He wore a blue tank top, brown shoes and blue shoes. On his chin were some hairs.

"Hey, watch it you-" he began with anger until he saw who exactly he bumped into. "Oh man, Linka. I'm so sorry little sis." he apologized, getting her up.

"It's cool Loki, you weren't probably looking where you were going." she assured.

Loki rubbed his hair sheepishly. "Heh, yeah I was on the phone with Bebe."

"Oooooh. Were you trading secrets with your girlfriend." Loni made kissing noises.

"Shut your face dweeb, or I'll do it for you." Loki scowled. His younger brother stuck his tongue out. "Ugh, whatever I'm heading out, later sis."

"By Loki." she waved. "Have fun."

Loni went to leave too. "Yeah I gotta get to work, see ya Linka."

"Later big bro." Linka turned to the readers. "The blonde guy with the shades is Loni, he's 16. When it comes to him, he's not exactly as smart as Levi or even Leon for that matter, but he's great at designing, sure some of the guys make fun of him for it, but I honestly love his designs. He can be very sweet and cares about me a lot."

"Last, and certainly not least is Loki, the oldest sibling of 17. As such, he tends to be a little bossy, well at least to the guys, to me he's like a second father or something, always a being protective and making sure I'm not hurt. But he can be responsible, as the oldest its basically his job, he's also seeing a friendly girl named Bebe, who also has a brother named Ron Andy, who the dreamiest." she sighed with a blissful look. "I mean! He's okay, for a boy."

"Well, there you have it, I live in a house where I have to deal with the insane misadventures that come with having 10 brothers." she said as she sat down on the couch. "But you know what? I wouldn't trade it for anything."

* * *

 **Author's note: Tell me what you think and feel free to give me chapter ideas.**


End file.
